The invention relates to a cooking hob comprising a plurality of heating elements and at least one power electronics assembly.
EP 0 971 562 B1 discloses an induction cooking hob comprising a plurality of heating elements, two power electronics assemblies for generating a heating current for operation of the heating elements, and a switching arrangement for making and breaking a connection between the power electronics assembly and the heating elements. In cooking hobs of the type in question, the switching arrangement is mounted on a circuit board with the inverters that form the power electronics assembly. Alternatively, simpler cooking hobs are also known, in which the heating elements are permanently wired to a power electronics assembly without an intermediate switching arrangement.
ES 21 43 430 B1 and the European patent application EP 09 86 287 A2 which is derived therefrom further disclose departing from the one-to-one correspondence of the assignment between inverters and inductors by connecting two inverters to a single inductor in order to achieve a briefly excessive heat output in a so-called “booster mode”, such that the inductor can be operated by two inverters simultaneously.